


¿Solo una toalla?

by myperfectsky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myperfectsky/pseuds/myperfectsky





	¿Solo una toalla?

-Niall… ¿has visto donde deje mi móvil?- le preguntó Zayn su novio entrando a la habitación que ambos compartían sin el menor pudor al verlo solo con una toalla.

-¡Zayn!- exclamo el rubio cubriéndose quien sabe que con un rubor notable que hizo lucir aún mas rojas sus ya de por si rosadas mejillas. –Acabo de terminar de bañarme- susurró aun avergonzado.

-Sabes que no es la primera vez que te veo así, mucho menos después de lo de anoche- El sonrojo de Niall ahora le llegaba hasta el cuello. Zayn sonrió con ternura al ver a su novio así y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-No me gusta cuando me dices ese tipo de cosas- Niall escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su novio mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado, las atenciones de Zayn siempre lo inhibían.

-Pero a mí me gusta mucho, aún más cuando veo como te sonrojas- Se separaron un poco y Niall cerró los ojos esperando un beso de su novio que llegó…pero en el lugar equivocado. Zayn se había inclinado y le había depositado un casto beso en la frente.

-Oye…- Niall levantó una ceja no dispuesto a caer en la provocación del muchacho. El moreno lo miró con fingida inocencia y fue sorprendido por unos suaves labios que se posaron con velocidad y anhelo en los suyos.

Zayn correspondió el beso con pasión y no tardó en gemir cuando sintió como su novio le mordía suavemente el labio inferior. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había aprendido la forma con la que Niall perdía la vergüenza, y esa era provocarlo. No le importaba hacerlo a decir verdad, porque cualquier cosa que hiciese que el irlandés le prestase atención, valía la pena.

-Eso no es justo- susurró el moreno en el oído del menor acorralándolo contra una pared y dejando que la toalla cayese al suelo. La respiración del chico se volvió superficial, debatiéndose interiormente sobre qué hacer. Jugar con Zayn era peligroso, pero después de todo le encantaba eso. Por algo Zayn era su novio ¿verdad?

-Las cosas muchas veces no lo son- Niall se escurrió de entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación corriendo no sin antes tomar una camiseta.

-¿Huirás de mi semi desnudo?- preguntó a los gritos Zayn para asegurarse de que su novio lo escuchara.

-Si logras atraparme podrás quitarme la camiseta que tomé- Zayn sonrió con picardía y comenzó a moverse con más velocidad hasta salir al pasillo e ir en busca de su premio.

-Te tomaré la palabra-


End file.
